Chrysalis
by tharah
Summary: When times change, is it better to fight the tide, or let yourself be swept away in the current? Zelgadis is asked to make a choice, but how does he choose without knowing just what issue he's deciding, or who that decision will affect? Semi L/Z bias


Originally I'd planned this to be a one-shot...but it started to feel rushed. So now I'm turning it into a 3 or 5 part story, depending how things go. As a whole, I'm trying something a bit different style-wise. I hope it works, but as something new, I can't promise how well parts will turn out. Anyway, hope you enjoy, apologies for any odd mistakes!

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Slayers in any way, shape, or form. I'm just writing to keep my sanity...I think.  
_

_

* * *

_

_It started, as most things do, with the smallest of actions._

.I.

Closing his eyes a moment, Zel let out a long breath, resisting the urge to snap at his sudden guest. Clearly this wasn't going to be one of the quieter evening watches.

"Well? You must be here for some reason." Inwardly, he was pleased when his words sounded calm and indifferent.

It never paid to let Xelloss know anything more than was necessary.

From above, the rustle of leaves mixed with light laughter. "Of course. Trust you to take the direct approach."

When Xelloss didn't give any further explanation, Zelgadis sighed. Clearly the Mazoku had no intention of doing things the easy way.

_Always with the word games and drawn-out information. Even if I play along, what will it gain me? Everything worthwhile is a secret, and he has no intention of revealing any of them._

"If that's all you came to tell me, feel free to leave."

"…How long are you planning to stay this time?"

Eyes snapping open in surprise, Zelgadis looked up into the dark tangle of wood and leaves above him, searching for the trickster priest. Eventually he caught sight of a familiar cloak, which let to an equally familiar form casually laying across one of the largest branches.

"Trying to get rid of me already, Xelloss? I thought you favored more subtle methods?"

Rather than an immediate reply, the lounging form abandoned its perch, disappearing without a sound. Dropping his gaze and sitting up sharply, Zelgadis was just in time to watch Xelloss reappear a short distance in front of him, casually hovering a foot or so above the ground.

"You're always so quick to judge, Zelgadis….so suspicious of everyone else. Why, I'd almost suspect you of being one of _my _kind."

Even as Zelgadis struggled to his feet, one hand reaching out instinctively for his sword, Xelloss was moving as well. Almost instantly he was at Zel's side, one arm extended, fingers splayed out an inch or so from his exposed neck. Stone or not, he knew the kind of damage Xelloss could choose to inflict…from his current position, the odds were clearly against him.

Instead of pressing his advantage, Xelloss only smiled. Rather than his usual empty grin, the thin, cold smirk sent a chill through Zelgadis.

Opening his eyes slightly, the look of disdain was obvious enough that Zelgadis couldn't help flushing a bit in shame.

"So predictable…are you fearing for your life now? Or maybe wondering how you can turn this against me? Interesting how you trap yourself in such a dark world, Zelgadis. Still, you'd best be careful…you don't want your prison becoming a reality, hmm?"

Forcing himself to relax, Zelgadis met Xellos' gaze without flinching. "Is that everything you wanted to say?"

Pulling back slowly, Xelloss let out a single, soft laugh.

"Tonight…I only wanted to pass along some information, Zelgadis. Things are changing, and you've been gone for a while. If you want to join a game already being played by others, you'd best be prepared to jump in without knowing all the rules."

Before Zelgadis could even consider any sort of reply, he found himself alone again. Rather than looking around - he'd never find Xelloss unless the Mazoku wanted to be found - he went back to keeping watch. It was hardly the most difficult of jobs, and it would give him time to think about the odd advice…or was it a warning?

_Probably both, or neither. Xelloss will certainly never tell._

_- - -_

"Zel?"

_I certainly am popular tonight…_

Opening his eyes a bit, he looked past the campfire toward his second guest for the evening.

"Something on your mind, Lina?" Glancing at the night sky, he made a few quick calculations. "Your watch isn't for few hours yet."

"Right on both counts." Grinning a bit, Lina made her way around the dwindling fire. Satisfied with Zel's choice of impromptu leaning spot, she took a seat herself, leaning against another side of the sturdy old tree.

"I wanted to ask you how long you plan on sticking around this time."

"Everyone seems to be interested in my travel plans today. Did I wear out my welcome already?"

Reaching out a bit, Lina lightly cuffed his shoulder.

"Don't start sulking on me now; I didn't mean it that way and you know it. Or need I remind you just who in our little gang bugs you the most to stick around?"

Fighting off several looming dark thoughts, he had to admit she had a point.

"So why the sudden curiosity?"

Stretching a bit, Lina settled into a more comfortable position, arms crossed behind her head in a makeshift pillow. "Well, before your sudden arrival today, we'd been thinking about heading north. Rumor has it a rather large bandit gang has a camp up there-"

He couldn't resist interrupting. "A camp known for its hoard of treasure?"

"Adding mind-reader to your list of titles, Zel?"

"I just know what motivates you, Lina."

"You should; it's how we met, after all."

"So we did…"

It was easy to reminisce a bit, going over all the ways Lina had turned his life upside-down. Things had changed so much - he had to admit it, mostly for the better - since his days under Rezo's thumb. Granted, he traveled as much on as his own as with the others, but his own adventures were nothing compared to the kind of chaos Lina stirred up. Of course, there was a reason he was always drawn back to their little band of insanity…

"Zel?"

Startled, he blushed a bit. "Ah, sorry. You were saying?"

He could almost hear her grin at his predictable reaction, but thankfully she didn't mention it.

"If you're going to stick around a while, it'd be nice to have your help, Zel. Who knows? Maybe we'll find some lost magical trinkets in all that gold!"

She didn't mention his search for a cure, but he heard the unspoken connection. Rather than thanking her outright, he played the game the way they usually did.

"You mean I won't have you pay you if we find something relevant?"

Laughing, Lina got to her feet. "Call it a welcome back gift." Walking back toward the fire, she whirled around briefly to grin, one finger pointing at him. "But don't think you'll get this kind of generous offer again! Even a beautiful, sorcery genius like myself needs to eat, you know!"

Rather than resist her cheer, he joined in for a change. "Hmm…that _would _take a treasure trove!"

"Why you-!"

Things quickly dissolved into a playful fight after that, which he let himself enjoy for a change. Though he wasn't the type to thank her outright, he appreciated how…_normal _she treated it. But as everyone knew, Lina was special. It might caught more trouble than good, but every moment like that…every time she made him forget - just for an instant - that he was different, made all that chaos worth it.

"So, bandit slaying tomorrow?"

Smiling softly, he waved her off. "Like I have a choice."

Laughing to herself, Lina wandered back toward her bedroll, off to grab what sleep she could before her turn at guard duty. Absently Zelgadis watched her retreated form as it drifted out of the fire's light. Immediately she was swallowed up by the night, the sudden difference suddenly reminding him of Xelloss. That gave the entire incident a disturbing edge…one that it took him a good hour or more to dismiss.

- - -

Another explosion tore through the air, sending bits of rock and wood flying. Even as Amelia and Sylphiel shielded themselves with spells, Zelgadis moved to do the same for himself and Gourry.

"They really made Lina angry with all those insults, huh?"

Moving so that they were loosely fighting back-to-back, Zelgadis managed a grim smile at Gourry's ability to understate the obvious.

"Just a bit." Neatly parrying another bandit, he finished the man off with a clean slice to the throat. "That makes what, her second Dragon Slave now?"

"Third."

Glancing up, Zelgadis favored Xelloss with a scowl. Floating calmly above the ground fighting, the Mazoku had yet to play any part in the chaos going on. _Well, any visible part. I wouldn't put it past Xelloss to pull strings where we can't see them._

Finishing off two bandits of his own, Gourry paused to look up at the floating trickster. "Don't you want to join in?"

"Yes, Xelloss…why not make yourself useful for a change?"

Rather than responding to either of them, Xelloss continued looking off at the main bandit camp, where Lina was carving her own path of fire and magic. They'd lost sight of the hot-tempered sorceress a while ago, but the explosive spells were a clear sign of her general location.

"Trust me…I _am_." In a voice soft enough that even Zel had trouble making it out - especially amidst the sounds of battle going on around them - Xelloss finally answered their question.

_Sounds more like he's talking to himself. That answer might apply to us, but I have a feeling he's also referring to some secret of his…one we'll probably never know._

A sudden movement off to one side caused both Gourry and Zelgadis to turn as one, swords raised. Darting out from behind the smoldering remains of a wall, a robed man started running away from them.

"So that's where their pet sorcerer went!" Zelgadis growled. "I'll handle him. Gourry?"

The blond swordsman looked over immediately. "Right, I'll handle things here."

After that each man went his own way; Gourry to aid the other, Zelgadis to chase down a coward.

For Zel's part, it wasn't very difficult. Rather than casting a flight spell, the man darted into the forest on foot, obviously hoping to lose his pursuer.

_If only he knew who - or I suppose __**what **__might be more appropriate - was following him…a forest alone isn't enough to hide you from me. Lina learned that out the hard way._

- - -

_A simple forest should not have kept me from finding him by now!_

Cursing softly, Zelgadis stopped abruptly, abandoning the chase. From the moment he'd entered the forest, he had lost sight of the sorcerer. Normally something that minor wouldn't have been an issue; there were other ways to track someone, other methods of following a target…but the situation felt far from normal.

_It isn't magic; at least not any sort of magic I'm familiar with. Unless he's got a bit of Mazoku in him, there's no way he faster than me on foot. That leaves two major options; I'm not nearly as skilled as I used to be, or something bigger is interfering. _

It was easy to side with the latter…and even easier to assume Xelloss was somehow to blame.

Caught up in his thoughts, it took him a moment to notice the sudden shift in the air. A building pressure of sorts, it felt like some twisted current of magic and something else; something far beyond him.

Whatever it was, it almost danced around him randomly, drifted through the air like a leaf caught in the wind. Yet despite its random nature, there was an obvious level of intent behind it all. Zelgadis had been stalked by hostile forces before…it was the sort of instinct he would never lose.

_So you've decided to attack rather than run? Fine by me…I'm used to having the odds against me!_

"Alone or outnumbered, don't think I'll stand by without a fight, Xelloss!"

_Great Zel, overwhelm him with silly words. I can almost hear Lina mumbling about cheesy dialogue…_

Dropping the matter, Zelgadis readied his sword. The thing had already made several loops around his position, each ring gradually moving closer than the last. It was only a matter of time before it grew too daring. Tricks or not, whatever it was would be sorry for underestimating him.

_There!_

_Turning sharply, he swung his sword level to his eyes, whipping it behind him in a smooth, flowing arc that would easily cut through someone's neck._

_Instead of hitting flesh, bone, or even cloth, Zelgadis was surprised when his blade sliced cleanly through the body of a strange moth. The single stroke ran square through the tiny body, neatly separating two wings of deep crimson. Rather than falling to the ground - life and flight alike failing - the moths wings darkened noticeably, before finally dissolving into a cloud of dust._

_Still caught up in his turn, Zelgadis ran straight into it; blood-colored confetti hit his eyes in the form of a dry, stinging wave, immediately washing the world in countless red hues. The rest of the dust coated his throat, leaving him coughing and gasping for air._

_Staggering backwards, distantly he heard the sounds of someone approaching. Even as the twisted world of red faded to black, he saw Sylphiel reaching out to him, mouth open as if yelling something he couldn't hear. Closing his eyes, he thought he saw the last of the dust vanish into thin air, before the ground rushed up to meet his unconscious form._


End file.
